


Girls Like Girls

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: Marvel Muses [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girly Love, Jealousy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Wanda helps you get ready for a date, but it's with the wrong person.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Marvel Muses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/467083
Kudos: 29





	Girls Like Girls

“Are you trying to burn a hole into his head?” Tony drawled out as he leaned against an armored truck. “Because I feel like you can do more damage with your red voodoo than you can with that glare.”

“I do not know what you mean.” Wanda replied stiffly without even glancing his way. Her attention was much too focused on the man who was currently reaching forward to brush hair out of your face. You glanced down shyly before smiling sweetly at him and Wanda found her hands curling into tight fists at her sides.

“Mmhmm, sure you don’t pumpkin.” He quipped back just as you and your new friend parted ways. “Just please remember that although I DO have the resources to make a dead body disappear, I’m not in a hurry to use them.”

Wanda sent him a warning look that had him throwing both hands up in surrender before walking away. She turned back to carefully look you over when you skipped up to her, a large grin adorning your face as you grabbed her hand to tug her up the quin-jet ramp.

“Oh my god Red, you have to help me!” Trying hard not to freak out, you squeezed her hands in yours and positively beamed at her. The pet name barely registered in her mind and her frown deepened when she saw the gleam in your eye.

“With what, Bambi? Was that man being rude to you?”

“No, not even close!” You brushed off her concern as you both settled in your seats and grabbed her hands again as soon as you were free to. “I need your help getting ready for a date with him. We’re going out for drinks this weekend and I have no clue what to wear.”

“Ah, I see.” She tried to smile, but it came out as more of a pain-filled grimace. “I am not sure I would be much help… Perhaps Natasha could-?”

“No no, Red, it’s gotta be you!! You always look amazing, your taste is phenomenal. Please?!” She hesitated for a moment and you persisted. “Please? We could hang out all day, it’ll be great!”

Knowing she could never say no to you, she nodded in defeat and took a little comfort in your smile.

As your date crept closer, Wanda found herself growing more and more frustrated. For the first time in months she was unable to control her shields while training and wound up with a rather nasty bruise courtesy of Steve (who made her wonderfully fluffy pancakes the next day, so she couldn’t hold it against him). Tony had also been on her case more and more each day, laughing at her expense whenever she showed her displeasure.

Today was the day and he still wasn’t offering her any peace. He watched her from the doorway as he took loud, obnoxious bites from an apple. To her credit, she had managed to gather up all the nail polish and make up in her room before snapping and knocking the fruit out of his hands with a small red blast.

“So you’re handling it well, I see.”

“Not now, Stark.” He whistled lowly, raising a brow when she began haphazardly throwing jewelry and perfume bottles into her tote bag.

“Wow, I’m even getting last named… I’m not the one taking your girlfriend out-”

“She’s not mine.” Tony recoiled slightly at the pain in her voice. She stayed turned away from him, but he knew by the tenseness of her shoulders that she definitely wasn’t laughing.

“Sorry kiddo, but whose fault is that?” The words may have been harsh, but his tone was anything but. “You’ve had a lot of chances. Hell, you STILL have plenty of time.”

“I don’t have time for this.” She slammed her dresser drawer shut before grabbing her bag and angrily stomping past her teammate. “Go away.”

“You’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t.” His words stopped her in her tracks and she looked back to see him staring at the floor with a lost look on his face.

“Trust me on that- when you lose somebody you care about that much, you never move on.” There was a moment of silence before he came to his senses again, turning on his heel to find one of his many scotch decanters that were so good at chasing away thoughts of a beautiful redhead.

When she got to your room the first thing she noticed was that you were wearing nothing but a fluffy violet robe, your legs shiny and bare. Her gaze skimmed slowly upwards and she took in the curve of your thigh that was exposed thanks to your crossed legs. She reached your face, bare of any makeup, and her heart thudded painfully against her chest. 

You were exquisite.

Once you noticed her frozen in the doorway, you quickly ripped off your headphones and rolled off the bed to greet her. She caught a small glimpse of your bare behind and swallowed hard, doubting her resolve.

“Thanks again for this Wanda, it really means a lot. I haven’t been on a proper date in a while.” Your words were hushed and soft in your cozy bathroom as Wanda carefully painted your left hand. You had settled both hands on her knees and your heads were huddled together while she worked. In this small space, you had the chance to study your friend. Her features were soft and girlish and her hair fell down in gentle waves. Your eyes traced down the slope of her neck and across her pale shoulder, completely bare of any blemishes or imperfections. She playfully scolded you when your fingers twitched with the urge to touch her silky skin. Nervously you glanced to the side, only to get a large whiff of her herbal shampoo. You were ashamed to admit that you purposely leaned closer a few times to catch her scent again.

“There!” Her voice thankfully snapped you back to your senses. “They should be done.”

She cupped your hands and brought them close to her mouth, blowing carefully on your wet nails. For some reason the gentle feeling stirred shivers up your spine and goosebumps trailed up your arms. She looked up at you curiously and you were quick to avert your eyes and pull away from her.

“So that’s pretty much everything, right?” You cleared your throat, avoiding her intense gaze. Had you looked at her you might have noticed the way she clutched at the polish bottle and parted her lips in disbelief.

She nodded slowly as she moved towards her makeup bag. Thanks to the proximity between you, your thoughts were drifting in and out of her mind like fly away petals. She glanced over at you when she felt a ripple of warmth move through her that wasn’t her own. You were turned away from her shyly, tugging at loose tendrils of the up-do she had painstakingly styled for you.

“I think…” You swallowed nervously, trying to ignore the newly found yearning in your bones. “I think I just need some lipstick and I should be good to go.”

“Yes, you’re right.” She pulled out a deep shade of red from her bag and beckoned for you to sit on the bed with her. Your knees knocked against hers when you sunk down and you nearly jumped out of your skin from the contact. Wanda used one hand to carefully cup your cheek and tilt your face towards the light. While she applied the lipstick you found yourself once again staring at her, this time with little abandon. You know she noticed because her eyes would keep flickering up to yours before snapping back down to your lips.  
When she was finished she closed the tube and reached up to wipe any stray marks away from the corners of your lips. She found herself unable to stop for a moment, caressing your bottom lip softly with her thumb.

“How does it look?” You breathed out, digging your nails into the sheets as you realized her eyes were dilated.

“It looks…” Her breath caught in her throat as you licked your lips absentmindedly. “You look great.”


End file.
